


Movie night

by Vmeun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I CAN'T TAG SO WHAT, M/M, UmmmmUmmmm, handjob, how about one person gives the other a handjob in a room whithout others knowledge, necking???, same room???, thats it, thats not what its called, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmeun/pseuds/Vmeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun was startled by Hoseok suddenly kissing his neck during movie night. Two can play it at that game though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why are there barely any Kiho fics ? I ship all of them but this is just sad. *Throws fic in Kiho shippers face* here! Also any spelling is my fault ~

Kihyun snorted cutely as Hoseok cuddled up next to him, and ignored Minhyuk’s kissy sound jeers. They were all hanging out in the living room, watching a scary thriller movie. Hyunwoo and Changkyun were just sitting on the floor staring at the screen, unimpressed with the fake blood splattering on it. Jooheon was a completely different story, screaming at every jump scare, and Minhyuk tried to calm him down but gave up a little while ago, just sticking to cuddling him below the couch. Hyungwon was asleep, sprawled out in the middle of the floor, blanket pushed under his head as a pillow. It was refreshing, getting to just hang like this without busy schedule.

His interest in the movie had waned when Hoseok nosed behind his ear, tickling the skin with his breath. Thank God the room was dark enough for the others not to notice. Kihyun stiffened when a hot mouth pressed against his jaw, it moved away only to come back down again. He held back moan when a tongue swiped out, tasting at his skin. Hoseok’s little project he got going on had Kihyun hard in a minute, but he feels a little risky today. He turned up the movies volume and whispered for Jooheon to be quiet, although that wasn’t really the reason he did.

The fuzzy blanket he had draped over them acted as a shield for his plan, and he reached over to rub a hand down Hoseok’s chest. The torso below his palm shuddered, muscles bunching at the skin of his fingertips. The blond was still nuzzling his neck, only his movements were more jerkier now. His mind flashed the scenario of Hoseok holding him up against the wall, fucking into him roughly. Kihyun made a mental note to try that later, for science of course. He focused instead on the way the other’s hot tongue would flick out to lick his ear, biting gently on the lobe. Shuddering when Hoseok started to suck at his neck quietly, he slid his hand down the hard stomach, only to stop at Hoseok’s navel.

The blond tilted his hips up a fraction to try and bait Kihyun, but he wasn’t biting, not yet anyway. Hoseok’s hand wrapped around his, squeezing gently. Kihyun felt dizzy with the rush of love that hit him, Hoseok was just perfect in his eyes. So perfect in fact, that he knew exactly which spot to bite on Kihyun’s neck, making a surge of arousal go through him. Two can play it at this game then. He moved the hand on Hoseok’s navel, squeezing down gently before brushing his fingers along his waistband. The elder tried to coax him to do more again, but the results were similar to the first time.

Hoseok nuzzled his neck again, whispering faintly, “Stop teasing me…” Kihyun’s body shook with giggles, enjoying the thickness of the other’s voice immensely. Hoseok rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, trying not to groan in exasperation. Kihyun took that moment to strike, sliding his hand atop the bulge in Hoseok’s pants. The hand around his tightened, shaking a little. Thick thighs flinched in together, until he spread them back open with his elbow. “You said not to tease, now you can’t handle it?” He breathed in Hoseok’s flushed ear. The other shook his head, mouth opening an inch to get more air. Kihyun settled more into the couch, glancing around to make sure everyone wasn’t paying attention before pulling Hoseok’s member out of its confinement.

The solid weight of it felt good in his hand, and what he wouldn’t give to have it inside of him right now. He ran his hand up and down it, keeping his gaze focused on the television unsuspectingly. He could feel the other hiding in his neck, hot kisses pressed to his exposed shoulder to muffle panting breaths. A bead of stickiness welled at the tip, and he used it for a better glide. Kihyun’s head felt fuzzy, like every nerve was just waiting to set off. He glanced down at the black blanket, it concealed his hand movements, but if you looked closely it was a whole different story. It made him feel indecorous,getting Hoseok off in a room full of people, the other trying to be quiet even though Kihyun was pulling all of his strings loose. Hoseok was shivering every so often, lips trembling were they were pressed against his skin.

Kihyun slowed his hand almost to a complete stop, deciding to just brush over the shaft lightly. His hand was squeezed by Hoseok’s again, harder when he fondled the sensitive head. Kihyun felt the blond cease his neck kisses, instead shoving his face completely into the crack between Kihyun’s back and the couch. The younger male massaged the hard length in his hand and tried not to look scandalized as Minhyuk turned around to speak to him. He felt Hoseok’s face tic as he swiped his hand over the tip roughly. “Did he fall asleep? This movie is boring huh?” Minhyuk asked, gesturing to Hoseok slightly. Kihyun nodded, giving him a dashing smile as he stroked up the prick in his hand quickly. Hoseok’s body have a strong twitch, and he could feel the chest pressed against him heaving with shaky, almost non existent gasps. Minhyuk turned back around to continue rubbing a shaking Jooheon’s back.

Kihyun shifted his legs, swallowing when his free hand brushed against himself. It had him biting his lip, trying to contain himself. Did he mention that he wanted Hoseok to fuck him? Last week the elder had pinned him to this very couch, the others fast asleep in their respective beds. He had put Kihyun in almost all positions, pounding into him roughly. Remembering the intensity of his orgasm that day have him the shivers, his own cock giving a weak twitch at the thoughts. He hadn’t noticed his hand tightening around Hoseok’s dick until the other thrusted up uncontrollably, his hand a death grip around Kihyun’s.

“K-kihyun” it was mouthed against his neck, just a faint voice behind it.

He looked around again to make sure everyone one was still watching the movie before glancing down at the blanket. He could definitely see his hand moving under it now, but what really grabbed his attention was the way Hoseok’s hips were moving under the fabric, every jerk upwards outlining the rigid flesh being fisted. He let go of Hoseok’s dick, reaching his hand down to cup the soft skin underneath it. He groped at the sac, wrapping his hand around it before rolling the orbs around gently, pulling them down with care. Hoseok’s body lurched, his hips rolling up the slightest bit, making his cock rub against Kihyun’s arm, leaving a sticky smear he could feel drying.

Kihyun leaned back more to not put pressure on his crotch, he let himself look over to Hoseok. Sweat was beading on the other’s neck, his throat was working in a constant swallow. Kihyun knew what it would take to get Hoseok off, he liked it hard and bearish , but Kihyun was going at his own pace. He moved back to stroking Hoseok languidly. By now the movie was almost over, so Kihyun had to hurry. Checking the room one more time before leaning on to talk to Hoseok, Kihyun rested his head back and put his lips right near Hoseok’s ear, “Time for the finale, I need you to be completely silent.” The other nodded, and he could feel Hoseok’s thighs trembling next to him in anticipation, and his grip around Kihyun’s hand squeezed guard one more time before releasing, turning the younger’s hand white breifly. Kihyun tilted his head up, and the breath was sucked out of him as Hoseok’s face appeared.

The poor guy looked dazed, his eyes swallowed by black, leaving a thin dark brown ring illuminated in the dingy lighting. His mouth was open in a pleasured frown, his lips were bitten and shiny with spit. Hoseok’s body have a great shudder when he wrapped his hand back around his cock, and Kihyun decided to do it how he knew the other wanted it. With a right grip he jerked him firmly, letting his palm run over every sensitive groove. Hoseok’s mouth widened in a silent whine, face contorting into a tortured expression.

Kihyun was listening out for the movie ending when panic struck him. This was Hyunwoo’s blanket, and it’s not like he could just let Hoseok…. soil it. Kihyun went into thought mode as the other arched his hips, pushing them up crudely. All of a sudden the face was back at his neck, Hoseok’s shuddering, whimpery panting covered by the loud screams of the movie, and Kihyun made a quick decision. He looked around one more time and took a deep breath, he ducked down under the blanket and wrapped his mouth around Hoseok. The body next to him twisted slightly, and a hand scrabbled to the blanket covering his head.

Kihyun only had a small moment to prepare himself before warm, salty liquid shot into his mouth, a small hushed gasp sounding above him. He sucked a hard on the throbbing member in his mouth, riding out Hoseok’s orgasm with him. When he was done he quickly pulled off and came up from the covers. Hoseok’s had his head buried in his hands, shoulders still shaking and twitching at the aftershocks. Kihyun licked his lips clean, and was relieved to see the movie had drowned out all the sounds. He rubbed at Hoseok’s trembling back, smiling that he made the other feel so good.

Hoseok shove his head back into his neck, breathing evening back to normal. Kihyun felt him tap his hand, a signal if he wanted the favor returned. He shook his head, knowing Hoseok felt it. It made him giddy to just get to do that for Hoseok. Plus, he was really tired today anyway. Kihyun would just have to bring up that fantasy earlier as payment later.

The movie ended 20 minutes after their activities, and Hyunwoo and Changkyun were complaining it wasn’t scary enough. Jooheon cut them off, telling them to can it. “Hyung! It wasn’t even that scary!” Changkyun retorted, “Don’t be a drama queen.” Jooheon acted severely offended, turning to Kihyun, “It was scary wasn’t it? Tell me I wasn’t the only one!” Kihyun was the first to get up shrugging as he started to drift out of the room, “To be honest I wasn’t even really paying attention.” As he walked away he caught Hoseok looking at him, so he smiled cheekily, and the grin never really went away.

Not as long as he had Hoseok, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a kink fic for each monsta x pairing.... hmm maybe, just maybe. If anyone has an idea for the next pairing or kink don't hesitate. Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
